Underneath The Cover
by Lady-Brover
Summary: Six year old Hiccup is struggling through life. Until, one day he visits his secret cove and finds a little surprise.. *HTTYD AU*


Note; This story was inspired by these doodles I saw on DA. The picture is called "_HTTYD: Lil' Hiccup + Toothless_" Look it up if you can and enjoy the cuteness~ ^U^

There is no war between the dragons or vikings.. yet? dundundunn... Yeah.. Seriously though, the dragons DO have an important role... Later. XD;

Enjoy!

"**HICCUP!**"

The booming voice bellowed, echoing throughout the entire house, and shaking the walls.

A small, russet-haired boy sprung, rolling to the floor. He snapped to full wakefulness in a split second. "C-Coming!"

He scurried, grabbing his furred boots and pulling them on. Then, proceeded to put on his -far too- big vest. He didn't exactly enjoy wearing it, but the furs kept him warm. Besides, everything he wore was basically too big for him. So, he ignored the discomfort.

Oh yeah, his father was calling for him! Don't get too sidetracked.

The small boy hurried down the stairs, his eyes catching his father standing by the door, arms crossed. As soon as he was standing in front of the giant man, he positioned himself as straight as he could be; drawing himself up.

"Yeah, dad?"

His father stared down upon him, appearing intimidating without any effort. "Gobber's expectin' ya today. I have ta go help with th' village. Think ya can handle tha'?"

Hiccup sighed under his breath. Of course. Today was the day he was supposed to start helping Gobber in the forge. Why the two trusted him there was a mystery. Probably wanted him to be _something_ even if it was a black smith's apprentice. But, he nodded to his father. Better agree now so everything works out later.

"Good." Stoick turned his back on his son, heading towards the door, "Come on then."

_Oh._ He was starting _now?_

Don'tdisagreeDon'tdisagreeDon'tdisagree-

"Uhh, dad? I'm starting today? R-Right now? 'Cause I-I don't think I'm really ready.."

"Nonsense! Yer ready, trust me." The man opened the door, expecting him to follow wordlessly.

Hiccup sighed and obeyed, quickly walking out, and almost tripping over his own two feet. Once he was, he heard the sound of the door closing behind him. Together, the two walked down the path that led to the rest of the village.

It must have and probably did look very strange. To see Stoick and Hiccup walking side by side. Some couldn't even grasp the fact that they were related.

It was also another fact that the pair couldn't have conversations. No matter how hard they -mainly Hiccup- tried, there was nothing to talk about.

So, that's why Hiccup sprinted off abruptly away from his now bemused father. "I know the way! I'll be home later!" _Maybe._

–

When he said he knew the way, it wasn't a fib. The six year old never had much to do, so always spent his days adventuring through the village and woods. He knew Berk inside-out.

The forge filled his vision, and Hiccup couldn't hold back the sudden nervousness that bit inside his stomach.

He _knew_ Gobber, but wasn't at all close to the man. And since the boy had a reputation of causing trouble, it was shocking news that Gobber agreed to make him his apprentice.

Just get it over with.

He quickly took light notice of the large window, before walking in through the open doorway.

"Er.. Hello? Gobber?"

The boy shuffled in nervously, gazing at all the weaponry hanging on the walls.

"Ah! Ye finally decided to show up?"

Hiccup looked back to the source of the sound to see Gobber squeeze his way through a small door frame. Ah, Gobber.. Just as huge as his father. -Oh, what was he saying? _Everyone_ was huge compared to him-. The man limped his way over and smiled crookedly.

Good, he was actually kind.

He smiled softly in return, nodding, "Yeah.. Sorry, I'm not late, am I?"

An amused laugh sounded out and he shook his hand, but not even a hand, no, it was what seemed to be tweezers of sorts. "O'course not! In fact, I was just finishin' yer room."

Hiccup perked curiously at this, "My room?"

The tweezers were pointed to where he had just appeared from. Given permission, Hiccup cautiously headed in that direction, poking his head through the opening.

It was a small room to _others_, but plenty of room for himself. He smiled, stepping in for a closer inspection. A large desk and chair were the only objects. Obviously enough to get started. He twirled around, smiling eagerly, "Thanks."

Gobber smiled happily, "Not'a problem, lad." He shook his head, and limped out of sight, "Come wit' me now, let's get ye started on the basics."

Some of the nervousness faded away.

–

By the time Hiccup was done with the supposed basics, the sun was dying into late afternoon. He grimaced, and with the back of his hand tried to wipe at the soot on his face, but only succeeded in spreading more.

And he felt as filthy as he looked.

Apart of him was also hoping -wholeheartedly- that all of his days wouldn't be this long. As much as 'free-time' got a tad boring, it didn't mean he didn't want to give it all up.

They hadn't even started any real work, only beginners lessons.

His body was _killing_ him, so he couldn't hide groaning from the agonizing sores. Gobber apparently noticed and chuckled, "Yeah, it's been'a rough day, huh? I'll let ye go now."

Upon hearing these words, Hiccup mentally collapsed in relief. He quickly rushed to grab his vest. Which earlier, was forced taken off for safety privileges. But, nothing had shielded from all the ashes and soot. Leaving his clothing all dirty.

"Hm.. We should probably get you an apron, too."

Ahh.. That sounded like a wonderful idea.

He only smiled in reply, too exhausted to even speak words. His own work space? An apron? Now, he felt like the luckiest viking boy in the world.

"Off with ya now." Gobber smiled, making gesture movements with his hand's'.

Hiccup agreed, pulling on his vest and nodding in farewell.

–

With night rising so fast, the air had become a tad chilly. Good thing wore a vest after all, huh?

He sheepishly brought it around his body; it's big size quickly overwhelmed him. On his travel back home, he only passed some vikings. They paid him no heed. If you squinted, some even glared. He wasn't exactly welcomed, being an outcast.

It was only because he was the chief's son that protected him from being thrown out. Or beaten to a pulp.

Hm. But, who would want this fish-bone as their chief in the first place? Nobody. That's who.

Hiccup sighed in disappointment, forcing himself away from those musings. He had even planned a visit to his secret hiding place. But, his father would -No. Might.- worry if he wasn't home soon.

Dragging his feet, he continued onwards but paused as voices assaulted his ears.

"...Whatdya mean ya never heard of a Monstrous Nightmare? They're like the most awesome dragon ever..."

"...Pffft.. No way! The Hideous Zippleback is definitely way cooler..."

Hiccup curiously headed towards the noises and came to halt. Oh, fantastic. Snotlout and Tuffnut. For a moment, he noticed that Ruffnut wasn't with him. Of course, the twins seemed to _never_ get along, but that didn't change the fact that they were joined at the hip.

These two young boys were the best of friends; since they were so.. violent. Together, they became an interesting -but oh so stupid- pair.

Already exhausted and not wanting any **more** bruises, Hiccup scuttled away from the scene quickly.

Until..

The thud of soft footsteps bore down..

"You guys are wrong. It's the Deadly Nadder who conquers them all."

Even her _voice_ was gorgeous; sending shivers crawling down his spine.

Astrid..

Hiccup twirled around so fast he gave himself whiplash. But, the small matter was shoved aside. As his eyes were glued to her form. He was completely captivated by her beauty. Her outfit consisted of the popular furred boots, blue silky pants, a red flapped skirt, and a very strange baby blue shirt. All topped with some small shoulder armor. What was very unique about her was not her outfit, but her hair and facial appearance. Her face held a lot more baby-fat than the lot of them -It only made her cuter-. Her long golden hair was held in two large braided ponytails.

Sometimes, on the small occasions, his father would tell him stories about how beautiful his mother was. He wondered if she was as pretty as Astrid.

Their voices mingled into the air, all chattering and arguing over which dragon breed was better. Until, one of Astrid's glimmering eyes caught sight of him.

Instinctively, he jumped on the spot, tensing to run away.

"Hey, Hiccup."

She smiled. Ohh.. She smiled at _him. _It doesn't get any better than that.

A pink blush bloomed across his face and he smiled nervously, meekly waving. Unfortunately, the other two boys stuck out their equally pink tongues in disgust. "Don't let the wimp over, Astrid!" Tuffnut protested.

"Yeah, **nobody** likes him!" Snotlout agreed instantly.

The perfect girl drew herself up and huffed, "Don't be mean," She looked back over at Hiccup and smiled again, "C'mon and join us."

He continued to smile, ignoring his fatigue and strutting over to the group.

The two boys recoiled like snakes.

"I'm not sticking around if he's here. I might catch a disease."

"Yeah, we got better things to do. Cooler friends to hang with!"

In the next second, the two were running off, smacking hands and laughing.

Despite Astrid lifting his spirits, for some inexplicable reason, it still caused a pang of sadness. His eyes fell downcast and his face crestfallen. The rest of the kids didn't judge him for who he was -Hel, they didn't even try to get and know him- No, they only hated him for his outsides. Because, he wasn't born strong or "big" as the others, he was treated terribly.

A soft hand landed on his back, and he turned in surprise.

Astrid grinned encouragingly in return, "Don't let them get ya down. Heh, they're just losers."

Hiccup couldn't talk. _Didn't want to._ Just smiled, his forest eyes shining.

Her hand retreated, much to his disappointment. "Well, I should be getting home now. It's late, ya'know." The same glimmering eyes did a quick scan of his body, "It looks like you've had a hard day," A chuckle, "I'll see ya later." She smiled once more before running off.

Could this day get any better?


End file.
